A Mercenary's Requiem
by Teen Neko-boy
Summary: A young thief who once belonged to the ranks of Death Corps wanders the lands of Ivalice as a mercenary. When he is swept into the conflict of the land, will he be able to survive or will he join the ranks of his dead comrades?
1. Prologue

Summary: A young thief who once belonged to the ranks of Death Corps wanders the lands of Ivalice as a mercenary. When he is swept into the conflict of the land, will he be able to survive or will he join the ranks of his dead comrades?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF Tactics, that's Square's job. I do however own my OCs. Sorry if I screw any info up, it's been awhile since I've played the game so if anything is wrong, please tell me.  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Ivalice, a land once divided by the conflict kown as the Fifty Year War. Over the course of the war, many brave men and women lost their lives to the fierce battlefields and burning cities. This tale begins at the end of the Fifty Year War during the so-called "Era of Peace". Only a few months have passed since Prince Goltana took the place of the current King and the war ended. It has also been only a few months since the rebel group Death Corps began...  
  
The Death Corps. A group whose name has become common knowledge among both peasant and noble in all of Ivalice. A rebel group made mostly of disgruntled soldiers from the war. Soldiers who, upon returning, found that they had lost everything. Homes, families, and money. All were lost. Started by a man named Wiegraf, the Death Corps struck mainly at the nobility of Ivalice. Where they had lost everything to the war it seemed that the nobility only seemed to prosper from it, adding to the anger and rage that was already existing within the hearts of those among Death Corps' ranks. Raiding, assaultig and often killing their noble targets, the Death Corps took the wealth and fortunes of their dead targets and used them for military funding. All in all, thanks to the Death Corps and the inactivity of the Hokuten Knights, this time of "peace" was sometimes worse then the war itself. Theft and murder had actually become commonplace.  
  
Our tale begins outside of an area known as the Sand Rat Trap. It is located in a barren area about four days away from the Magic City Gariland, where the Military Academy for the Hokuten is situated. This area has become a key stronghold in the Death Corps army, it's position playing a key role. The main road leading from the larger cities into Gariland is located over a group of hills. Along this road travel many rich merchants and nobles, one of which will play a key role in the downfall of the Death Corps. Atop one of the hills overlooking the main road sits a young thief of about sixteen years of age, contemplating his role in the Corps. He knows nothing, however, of the coming conflicts... 


	2. Chapter 1:Assignment

Neko-boy:Ello everyone! Here's the next installment of A Mercenary's Requiem. And since I haven't introduced any characters into the story, I stole Ramza from the game to do the disclaimer for me!  
  
Ramza:Uh...How the hell'd I get here?  
  
NB:Oh don't worry about that just do the disclaimer for me!  
  
Ramza:If I do, can I leave?  
  
NB:We'll talk about it...  
  
Ramza:Fine, Neko-Boy doesn't own Final Fantasy Tactics, that's Square's job. All he owns are his OC's and a box.  
  
NB:ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Assignment  
  
A young thief of about sixteen years of age stood atop the hill overlooking the main road, the wind catching the red hair that usally hung about his forehead. His green beret sat firmly atop his head, the golden chocobo feather waving in the slight breeze. The loose white tunic that he wore on his upper body blew about, creating folds where the fabric met opposition from his body. An open green vest, worn over top his tunic, flapped about in the wind behind him making a gentle lull. He wore green baggy pants that gathered at his shins about an inch above his brown leather boots. The pants acted similarly to his tunic, creating folds as the fabric wavered in the light breeze that flew about him. Sighing, he opened his brown eyes, placing his leather gloved hands on his hips. A small smile cracked on his lips as he looke out onto the grassy fields before him.  
  
"Lude? What are you doing up here?"  
  
The thief, Lude, turned to the sound of the tiny feminine voice. A young female squire stood behind him, her posture showing the slightest bit of shyness though he did not pick up on this. He smiled lightly and took he sight before him in: long choclate brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulder blades and beautiful green eyes that glittered in the afternoon sun. Her silky hair was pushed back by a white headband and and the green tunic she wore fell about her body, excentuating the gentle curves of her body. Her breastplate, armored gauntlets and shin armor all glittered in the sunlight, adding to her beauty. The leater boots she wore clung to her white pants and made them cling gentle to her legs. Lude could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as he smiled politely.  
  
"Hello Larissa. How are you this morn?" he asked her. She smiled shyly at him and responded.   
  
"I'm well. Have you come to the top of this hill to think as well?" He turned his head slightly to look back over the plains and the main road, a far off look gracing his face not soon after.  
  
"Yes I have...I'm concerned for our comrades. The group that entered Gariland not but a few days ago has yet to return and there have been reports that they may have been killed by a group of Hokuten from the Academy..." As she looked at him, Larissa's face showed concern for the teen.   
  
"You're brother was with that group wasn't he?" Lude turned to face her, a sad smile forming on his lips.   
  
"That he was...I worry for him, Larissa..." She nodded her head in understanding and smiled.   
  
"Come. The captain wishes to have a word with you. He does not like to wait." Lude chuckled before nodding in a agreement and heading down the hill with her at his side, conversing with her about nothing in particular.  
  
Upon entering the captain's tent, Lude stood at attention near the entrance. The captain, after finishing his business with the messenger and sent him out, he nodded for will to have a seat in front of his desk. Lude nodded and moved to the chair, shaking the captain's hand before seating himself.  
  
"Lude m'boy, how are you this fine day?" the captain asked with a warm hearted smile gracing his face. Lude, feeling comfortable, smiled slightly and replied.   
  
"I'm well enough captain. Forgive my abruptness but may I ask why you have called me here?" the captain's face quickly became serious as he nodded and stroked his black curly beard.  
  
"Yes yes of course. Lude, despite your age, you are one of our finest thieves. Because of this, you are the one best suited for the assignment that I'm going to give you." Lude nodded to show that he was paying attention, curious as to what this mission could be. "As you may or may not know, your brother's unit was defeated by a group of new recruits from the Academy in Gariland." The captain looked to make sure that these words did not cause to much pain, seeing as the boy had now found out that his brother was dead. Surprisingly, the teen was stern faced and intent on hearing his superior out. "As I was saying, your brother's unit was defeated by a group from the Academy. The group is headed by the young Ramza Beoulve. I want you to take a group of four other soldiers of your choice and follow the young Beoulve, try to find something out about him and his men, some sort of weakness. Can you do that?" Lude thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
  
"I accept the mission Sir and I already know whom my group is to consist of." The captain looked at him questioningly. "I wish to take Larissa, Sect, Jay, and Summer." The captain smiled at this and nodded.  
  
"Good choice: three squires and a chemist should prove useful in this particular mission. Try not to engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary, understood?" Lude nodded to show that he did indeed understand the final order. "Good. You are dismissed. Take this time to gather supplies for the journey. You may leave when you are ready, just send word of your departure."  
  
"Yes Sir." With these final words, the young thief bowed and exited from the tent.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NB:Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, these first few probably will be a tad short but I'll try to make them longer. Well R&R! 


End file.
